


【农丞】呼啸

by lily_saii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】呼啸

00.

如果人生可以重来。

01.

分手以后陈立农没想过他们会再见。  
搬迁到遥远的城市，换掉所有的联系方式，注销掉社交平台的账号，像是要从对方的世界彻底分离，假装未曾开始，也从未轰烈爱过。  
过了几年曾经的掩饰好像都走向了现实，他有时甚至会怀疑记忆中的过往是不是一种臆想。

他开始了新的恋爱，是个女孩，经人介绍，处得不咸不淡。他有时会觉得这样的生活很舒服，有时又会觉得很茫然，空落落的内心像是压抑着一股火，却无法找到发泄的渠道。

来B市出差时他有过一刻的迟疑，但助理订好了机票，他坐在转椅上看着屏幕里的数据，又觉得自己的迟疑有些好笑。  
过去这么多年，范丞丞说不定早就忘了他的脸。

而等真正踩在这座城市的土地，十年尘世变迁，高楼取代了旧式的楼房，清僻的街角繁花似锦，各式各样的店面堆砌成热闹的小型商业圈，旧时的校园重新翻修，大门都大上了一倍。陈立农抬头仰望着门上金色的雕字，竟有淡淡的遗憾漫上心头。

到底是他和那个人最初开始的地方。  
怎么说变就——变了。

 

02.

陈立农和范丞丞的爱情说来也不多波澜壮阔，不过是十七八岁少年人的好感，相处后日渐加深，大学后一同出柜，遭到反对后反抗却又无法坚持。  
最开始的时候他们也曾立志让家人父母刮目相看，但刚毕业的学生，房租水电，柴米油盐，工作家务，堆积的一切都把两个社会鲜嫩人压垮。没了零用，没了校园的食堂，没了宿舍，从底层开始攀爬，工作压力、加班、人情往来，往常从来没见过的妖魔鬼怪像是落井下石地往外冒。

两人迥然不同的处事观念也渐渐地成为分开的导火索。  
穷苦人家出身的陈立农受不了范丞丞毫无规划太过随意的理财观念，范丞丞也受不了他疲惫倦怠时一言不发的冷暴力。  
过往的相爱成了针尖对麦芒，好像怎么做都不对，对抗的情绪太过高涨，渐渐的他们好像失去了爱彼此的能力，一点小错也演变成吵架的借口，强撑着一口气地固执认为只要某一方服软就好，矛盾却在渐行渐远中愈演愈烈。

爱情不是生活，生活也并不一定需要爱情。  
但明白这点的陈立农觉得自己好像终于长成了一个满身负累，得过且过的大人。  
他们曾经说过要做的特别，他没有做到，却不知道对方有没有做到。

叹了口气从呆杵了好一会儿的校门前走开。  
B市的冬天好冷，他在南方城市待了太久，都忘了这种刀割般的冷，带来的衣服都太单薄，只是在室外站了这么一会儿，冷风几乎要将他的皮肤刮出口子。  
他将围巾往上拉了拉，遮住小半张脸，衣襟拢得很紧，三十多岁的自己插着口袋耸着肩，有种说不出的落拓，哪怕身上的衣服是名牌，生活也称得上富裕，却仿佛还是那个空洞的失意人。

沿着人行道往曾经家的方向走，家人已经在几年前跟着他搬回了故乡，那座住了好些年的房子不知租给了谁，一楼院子里那颗柿子树已经不在，漂亮的花坛取代了长得歪歪扭扭还不结果的树木，放眼过去是一片五颜六色说不出名字却很眼熟的花。  
陈立农站在楼下静静地看了一会儿，正打算转身离开，却听见一道男声轻轻地叫了声：“陈立农？”

他下意识地转头去看，那个他以为不会再见的人站在路口，手里提着一袋子东西，穿着长长的羽绒服，记忆中似乎早已模糊了的那张脸隔得远远地跳进了脑海。  
过往的记忆也一股脑地涌了上来，他来不及感到尴尬，已经被先一步到达的纷乱情绪扰得大脑浑噩。

“好久不见。”他说。  
范丞丞走近了些，朝他笑，笑起来眼角已经有了细细的笑纹，面容却和十年前没有太多的变化，米色的羽绒服和咖啡色的围巾包裹得他仍旧和当年一样干净，细软的黑色碎发没有太多打理地蓬松着。  
这人将手中的袋子换了一边手提着，“是好久不见，你……这些年过得怎么样？”

被勒得泛红的指尖摸着鼻子，范丞丞白净的脸上从鼻尖晕出点红，看过来时澄澈的目光带了种老朋友的熟稔，又藏着淡淡的客气疏离。  
陈立农觉得自己像是被什么东西扼住了心脏，喉头卡着，话语上不来又下不去，只会盯着人瞧。对方的脸色却因为他的迟迟不作答而变淡了许多，不说话时是分手前那段时间最多见的清冷。  
那些挥之不去的酸涩烦躁冷郁层出不穷地被回忆起来，他以为这段感情里他记忆最深的会是那些快乐，但真正面对这个人，记忆从深处被挖掘出来，陈立农才发现自己从未对那些争吵感到释然，以至于这些情绪影响他至深。

他想说他过得很好，对方眉目间的清朗却比他更甚。  
他想说他过得并不那么如意，但总有什么在阻碍着他将那些不该有的遗憾情绪宣泄。  
生活总是这样，生活就是这样。  
不如意的十有八九，不能与人言说的占了多数。

来不及将这许多遮掩不住地暴露，两人僵持了一会儿，范丞丞另一只掌心也被勒红，指尖因为用力而泛着白。陈立农感到丧气，强撑着的那口气一懈下来，声音好像也慢慢回到了身体。  
“我……”  
“爸爸——”  
沙哑的声音被覆盖，范丞丞转过身，一个七八岁大小的男孩背着书包远远地跑过来。

陈立农久违地感到一种被理想嘲笑的荒诞。  
原来地球真的不会因为一个人而停止转动，而生活中也不会有人因为另一个人的离去而止步不前，哪怕是他自己。

“我要结婚了。”他听见自己的声音漠然地说，不久前那些冗杂的心虚像场大型的玩笑，他却在玩笑中歇斯底里，将所有的情绪都烧干。  
不等范丞丞的回复，他将围巾往脸上扯了扯，彻底地遮挡住口鼻，与过往的曾经彻底擦肩。

人不该留恋过往。  
时间总归是最无情。

 

03.

人生真的有重来的机会吗？还是曾经经历的十几年都只是一场预知梦？  
陈立农坐在教室里，撑着下巴发着呆。  
头顶的风扇在经年累月的使用中变得老久，在六月逐渐变得燥热的天气吱呀吱呀地转动着，好久未见的班主任站在讲台上用让人熟悉的，算不上特别标准的普通话讲着解题思路，那些过往觉得很难的题目换到现在他也能更容易地摸索到解决的源头。

高二下半学期的夏天，范丞丞坐在他身边，白衬衫散发着干净的柠檬香皂的气味，黑色的碎发映着白皙的侧脸，他忘记自己有多久没有见过这样的对方了。  
时光交错间那种不真实的，荒谬的，茫然的过往又好像通过这人出现在身边而一点点地清晰起来，那种心脏收缩的晕眩感，分手时的愤怒，重逢时的无措和遗憾在叫嚣着一切是那样的真实。  
没有真切地爱过，怎么能想象人竟然真的能产生这样多这样复杂的情感。

但陈立农不知道自己为什么会回来。  
两天的时间足够他搞清楚这不是个梦境，不会有这样真实漫长的梦境。他混在这群青春洋溢的年轻人里，已经开始变得苍老的灵魂清晰地感觉到自己与他们有多格格不入。

下课铃声响起，范丞丞从抽屉里拿出面包和草莓牛奶，分了一瓶给他，脑袋缩在他背后，借着自己坐在角落的优势和他的遮挡解决自己的早餐，像只偷偷摸摸的小仓鼠。  
陈立农觉得后背慢慢变得僵硬，范丞丞的额头抵着他的背，面包的包装袋声音窸窸窣窣地响。他想起记忆中的这个时候自己已经逐渐被身边的男孩吸引，那些清甜的女声，飞扬的裙摆，柔软的身体都比不上男孩在身边仰面的一笑，狭长的眉眼成了新月过后夜里细长的月勾，让年轻的他有过太多的向往和爱慕。

范丞丞将吃完的包装袋丢进垃圾袋里，脸颊还贴在他背上，咀嚼的时候腮帮蹭着他后背的皮肤，让他忍不住往旁边躲了躲。  
男孩还没完全将面包咽下去，却直起了背，一边将吸管插进新拿出的草莓牛奶里，一边含糊着声音问他：“农农你最近怎么了？”  
他转过头去看，男孩脸颊上的婴儿肥还没有消，轮廓不像几年后的分明而削瘦，眉目已经有了往后的雏形，仍带着种天真稚气的自然可爱，却也有了那种最容易叫人产生好感的清隽灵动，顾盼间偶尔也会流露出一点与生俱来的清冷，叫他想起这样敏感柔软的人一旦硬起心肠，也确实可以叫人冷入骨髓。

纷乱的思绪被勉力压下，陈立农冲他笑了笑：“没什么，只是天气开始变热了，有点不习惯。”  
范丞丞忙将手伸过来，要抚他额头，陈立农没有避开，等男孩温热的手背碰上自己的皮肤后，才迅速地将男孩的手拿下来。  
“没有发烧，是不是中暑了？”范丞丞果然没有察觉到什么不对，只是又用那只手碰了碰自己的额头，盯着陈立农的脸，眼睛流露出真切的关心。

“没有。”陈立农心里弥漫着滞塞的情绪，却笑着回答，转开话题：“下节英语课要抽写单词喔，你都背好了？”  
男孩像只被捏住脖子的猫一样皱起了脸，过了一会儿又笑嘻嘻地靠过来撞了撞他的肩，“等会儿借我抄抄呗。”  
陈立农想也不想地拒绝：“不行。”  
范丞丞忙握住他的手肘，轻轻晃了几下：“再给我抄一次嘛，我下节课一定好好背单词，农农——”

陈立农在绵软的嗓音里晃了神。  
原来范丞丞的这个毛病从这时候开始就有了。  
其实他知道不好。抄作业的习惯不好，得过且过的习惯不好，大手大脚的习惯也不好，但一切发生在范丞丞身上，所有的不好好像都在某种情况下变得可以包容、纵容，底线一退再退，渐渐失去原则的自己像一点一点地摞起包袱，到后来这样的撒娇也听得麻木，沉默取代了妥协，距离在无声中拉得好远。

“不行。”他的声音透着间隔遥远仍旧穿梭而来的冷意，视线不知什么时候又聚焦，看着眼前还稚嫩的男孩。  
“没有人可以为你的未来负责，丞丞，我也不行。”

前一秒眼睛还带着笑的男孩开始变得手足无措，手还放在他的手臂上，在他的注视中慢慢的，像蜗牛收回触角一样地缩回身前。  
陈立农有一瞬间的懊悔，又有隐隐的畅快，那种迫切的决裂临近眼前，矛盾的惆怅却浮上心头。他总是这样复杂，遇到范丞丞时就好像从一个简单的数字，延伸出了无数的可能，好的坏的，酸的甜的，快乐的痛苦的，从来都没停止过。  
他忍住不转开眼，预期的冷淡没有从天而降，范丞丞长长的睫毛扑簌簌地在他眼前抖动。

“对不起……”他听见男孩的声音好轻，出乎意料又理所应当，就好像蒲公英一样，被风扬起，一路吹进他心里。  
陈立农无声地哽噎，那些争吵和争锋相对好像还近在眼前，记忆中他从未听过范丞丞说对不起，他总记得他是骄傲矜贵，是在掌心里，是珍之重之，在渐行渐远之前他怎么敢叫他说对不起？

但眼前的男孩镀了层水光的眼睛像是剥开包装的水晶，晶莹剔透，又像潺潺的小溪，清澈见底，没有半点浑浊。  
陈立农觉得自己像是精神分裂，他一边不可自抑地感受到了心脏在抖动着收缩，一边又生硬地要剥开心脏将这种悸动拉扯出来，做不到无动于衷，却要硬逼着自己心如玄铁。

范丞丞眼睫眨动的时候像扇起飓风，还是用那样轻轻的声音，说：“我以后会自己背单词的。”  
委屈像他低头时发梢的颤动，如果不是陈立农不错眼的看着，一定会错过。  
不该是这样的。陈立农头晕目眩，他觉得一切都不对劲，十年的分离让他甚至无法准确地分辨出眼前这个人究竟是不是记忆中的恋人。

上课的铃声打响，他从嘈乱的思绪中回过神来，英语老师风驰电掣地踩着高跟鞋进来，吝啬于给他们更多默记的时间，陈立农打开听写本，一心二用地默写下她念出的中文意思中对应的英文。  
身边的范丞丞低垂着头。男孩其实成绩并不算差，他不是真的背不下来单词，这会儿也能就着之前学过的印象零零碎碎地将知道的单词拼写出来。  
男孩只是——太习惯于依赖陈立农，只是太习惯在陈立农对自己的包容和退让。  
这种习惯不是无理取闹，他才想起男孩其实柔软又善良，从不善于去责怪别人，一直以来的步步退让不过是他自己从未有过真心地去拒绝。

所以……  
他这些就究竟做了些什么？  
陈立农想不起来了。

 

04.

他们读的是寄宿学校。  
因为是重点高中，学业很重，晨读和晚自习查得很严格。

陈立农把前一天范丞丞给的草莓牛奶就着面包喝掉，三十多岁的陈立农早就忘了这种甜甜的牛奶是什么样的滋味。等液体滑进味蕾，久违的甜腻充斥在口腔，他才回忆起这种十七八岁的自己最喜欢的味道。  
范丞丞跟他不在一个宿舍，读书的时候他总会提早起来去找他，他们偶尔起得早，会在食堂吃早餐，起得晚了会直接在食堂或跑到小卖部随便买点气味不那么重的东西带到教室。

这种习惯好像才过了两天就回到了他的身体，背起书包站在隔壁宿舍的门口，他才想起昨天下午到晚上，他们都没再说过话。他不知道该说什么，甚至觉得关系这样淡下去也挺好，范丞丞则低着头，选择冷战的人好像换了一个，将曾经的那种拉开的距离又一点点地重现。

眼前的门被从里拉开，揉着眼睛的范丞丞站在门后面，衣服的扣子还没扣好，第二颗扣到了第三个孔里，衬衫的领子歪歪扭扭，衣摆也还没拢进裤子，松松垮垮地落在外面。  
“农农……”男孩拽着书包，迷糊地靠过来，枕在他肩上，身上有洁面乳清爽的气味和熟悉的柠檬香皂的味道，呼吸甚至还有刚刷过牙后残留的薄荷气息。  
陈立农要将人推开的手迟迟没能落到这人身前，有细小的泡泡从对方的呼吸里一直吹到了他脑袋，在他耳边，在他脑里炸开。

男孩在他肩上轻轻蹭了两下。  
昨天的不愉快也像是泡泡一样在空气中炸裂。陈立农不知道这人是不是已经完全清醒，只是感觉到范丞丞没有那书包的那只手穿过他的腰侧，从他的后背往上，回勾住他的肩膀。  
“对不起农农。”男孩的声音像小动物发出的呜咽，下巴蹭来蹭去：“昨天是我不对，你原谅我好不好？我再也不抄你的作业，也不抄你的试卷了……”

陈立农无端的鼻尖发酸，长大之后好像再也没有过这样单纯纯粹的歉意，大人的生活其实很累，他也想过回到从前，离范丞丞远远的，好好读书，交多一点朋友，毕业后留在熟悉的城市而不是选择回到家乡，从事自己属意的工作，再好好谈另一场恋爱。  
但身体不受控制地将手落在这人的后背，习惯地扣紧掌下细腻的后颈，将范丞丞一点点地锁死在自己怀里。  
“没有。”他哑着嗓音说：“是我太凶了，是我该说对不起。”

挫败感呼啸而来。  
过往已经消逝的快乐和习惯也呼啸而来。

男孩轻轻抚着他的后背，还枕着他的肩，鼻尖划在他的颈侧。  
“农农不管怎么坏，也还是农农啊。”  
陈立农听到他声音里藏得小小的笑。

时光好像又回到以前，男孩站在他跟前，柔软得像天上软绵绵的云朵，他慢吞吞地用手指将扣错的扣子解开，又重新扣好。  
他们吃过早饭到教室的时候范丞丞从书包里拿出已经做好的作业，得意洋洋地冲他扬了扬下巴，“我自己写完了！”

是了，男孩是这样的可爱，不小心就迷晃了他的眼。  
陈立农觉得一切都像个怪圈，他在圈圈里，转不出去。

 

05.

高二升到高三，最后这一年无数的题海和测试压得人透不过气。  
陈立农渐渐找回了跟范丞丞相处的方式，那种稚嫩的，热烈的，无法遮掩的爱恋在年岁中渐渐枯萎，缩回了一颗种子。他把种子隔离出来，扎不进土里，他听见种子的挣扎，渴求，却仍旧不敢再将它种回土里。

他仍旧填了熟悉的院校和专业，范丞丞从旁边探过头来看，白皙的脖子映着他麦色的皮肤。  
记忆里他们也是同个学校，那时候两人在高三寒假的那年已经捅破了那层窗户纸，范丞丞并没有特别热衷的专业，跟着他选了院校，又选了同一个专业，开始漫漫的大学四年。  
但摒除掉他们的关系之后，他开始好奇范丞丞的选择。之前他们也有讨论过大学要读什么，那时候男孩一对黑亮的眼睛看着他，只说还没想好。

他忍不住问：“你决定好选什么专业了吗？”  
范丞丞撑着下巴，转过脸来朝他笑了笑：“音乐吧，毕业之后当音乐老师或者制作人都挺好的，反正我们家不用我继承家族企业，而且……”  
陈立农愣愣地看他。男孩的笑容变得很软，嘴角翘起小小的弧，弯弯的眼睛里流淌着耀眼的河流。  
“而且音乐学院跟你那个学院在一个校区啊，宿舍也在一起呢。”

有种难言的震撼一直延续到6月高考结束，灼热的阳光炙烤着操场，陈立农检查了最后一遍，才合上卷子，支着下巴呆呆地看向窗外。  
更远的地方是围着校园的家长们，乌黑黑的人头，考场静得只剩下写字时的唰唰声和翻动卷子的声音，陈立农有些迷失在这种熟悉却陌生的生活里。

监考老师巡到他的桌旁，站在一旁看了他一会儿。  
他收回视线，拿起卷子和笔袋水杯，从位置上站起来。

陈立农交卷的时间称不上最早，三三两两的学生从楼上走下来，慢慢地往大门走去。  
他跟在其他人后面，步子拖得很慢。  
范丞丞隔了将近半个小时后才从楼上下来，见他等在大门旁边，拉着他小跑向早就等在车边的范妈妈和姐姐。他看着男孩扎进母亲怀里，而男孩穿着干练职业装的姐姐露出关怀的笑容，没有询问他考得好不好，而是询问他考试结束后想去哪里玩。  
他想起记忆里的这个时候他也是这样格格不入地站在旁边，想起几年过后两位长辈用看盗贼一样的眼神看着他，陈立农几乎要笑出声，却又觉得舌根苦涩。  
他确实曾经盗走了他们的宝贝，却最终没能守护好。

“农农！”她们的宝贝站在那里朝他招手：“一起去吃饭吧！”  
范丞丞笑得格外的灿烂，像热烈的太阳底下盛开的向日葵，金灿灿的一片，蔓延出灼灼的热量，好像要将人烫伤。

他感觉到嘴角不由自主地上扬，像无意识飞向太阳的鸟。  
他听到自己说：“好啊。”

 

06.

高三暑假时陈立农开始着手于赚钱。  
他不是真正十几岁的高中毕业生，知道往后十几年间的发展和技术，等于比别人多了很多机会。  
范丞丞几乎天天都在微信里找他，但他都借口忙碌而推掉了男孩外出的邀请。直到男孩因为气恼而跑到他家里，他顶着乱糟糟的头发站在房门前，看着范丞丞错愕的眼神，才意识到自己现在的状态有点糟糕。

前一晚熬了通宵，妈妈出门很早，平时也不会随便进出他的房间，他放轻了声音叫她没发现自己还未休息，早餐也没吃，一直熬到现在，总算是把这个app软件的核心程序编写出来。  
范丞丞来的正是时候，来晚一点可能他已经倒在床上睡死过去，但这会儿他的状态也实在算不上好。

男孩的手摸上来的时候他还没有反应过来，等人推搡着自己一起进了门，用脚将大门关上，陈立农才笑着把他的手从自己脸上捉下来。  
“你都不嫌油喔？”说着无意识地捏了捏他的指腹。  
范丞丞朝他翻了个白眼：“你还知道你出了一脸油啊？快去洗脸！”

等陈立农从卫生间出来，他还在厨房里，笨手笨脚地把高压锅的盖子取下来，舀了一碗粥又重新盖回去。  
陈立农吃着他倒好的粥，配着妈妈提前做好的小菜，问：“怎么过来不说一声？”  
“谁让你这么难约。”范丞丞瞪了他一眼，视线在他脸上停留了好一会儿，才闷声问：“你昨晚通宵啊？”

“恩。”陈立农应了一声：“在学编程，刚好想试着做个手机软件，早上刚刚弄完。”  
范丞丞瞪圆了眼睛看他，“你暑假都在忙这个？学霸的世界果然不是我等凡人可以理解的。”  
男孩嬉皮笑脸的模样格外的可爱，陈立农昏昏沉沉的脑袋让理智都跟着下降，眼睛忍不住一直盯着他看。  
看得这人不由摸了摸脸。

将碗洗干净后两人坐在沙发上看了会儿电视。  
陈立农昏昏欲睡，脑袋不住地下滑，等无意间磕到范丞丞的肩膀，削瘦的肩骨戳着脸颊，才扶着额头无奈地晃了晃。  
“我要去睡一下，你自己看一会儿电视，如果要回去就帮我关一下门。”

范丞丞从沙发上站起身，跟在他身后，像条小尾巴。  
“我能玩你的电脑吗？”  
陈立农点点头，倒在床上不过几秒就沉沉睡了过去。

不知道是不是因为白天睡觉的缘故，他觉得自己睡得很沉，脑子却停不下来，整个人好像浸在水里，持续在下沉。  
潮湿的气息好重，脸颊滚烫，水温一点点在升高，他张了张嘴，温热的水流灌了进来，轻轻地流淌过他的嘴唇，不热烈地直抵喉腔，却让他快窒息。

他也不知道自己睡了多久，醒来时窗帘已经被范丞丞拉上，门也关着，屋子里很暗，只有电脑的屏幕散发着莹莹的亮光。  
范丞丞蜷在椅子上看着电影，戴着蓝色耳机的耳郭大概是因为戴久了，耳尖红红的。

他从床上爬起来，洗漱过后也懒得做饭，翻出妈妈昨天买的面包和家里常备的牛奶，坐到了床尾，将其中一瓶递给男孩。  
范丞丞看得很专注，接过牛奶的动作也心不在焉。他也不在意，吃完东西就靠在墙上，用手机翻查着论坛的帖子。这个时候的论坛也有很多干货，管理不像十几年后那么严格，有很多有意思的东西。

过了一会儿范丞丞摘掉了耳机。  
他低着头，也不知道那个电影是不是播完了，听见动静抬头看时桌面时网页已经被关掉。  
范丞丞转过身来，眼睛跟他对上时不知道怎么的突然滑开，声音比往常要干涩一些。  
“你之后都会忙这个吗？我是说，编程。”

陈立农点了点头，“会忙一段时间。”  
男孩轻轻哦了一声，陈立农不知道他为什么会突如其来流露出一些委屈的情绪，却听这人又说：“我能看你编程吗？”  
范丞丞将座位让出来，跟他调换了位置。

陈立农有些不在状态，但核心的程序已经编写好，剩下的其实都好处理。  
范丞丞在他旁边看了一会儿，突然咕哝了一声：“看不懂。”  
他忍不住笑，男孩盯着他的笑脸愣了一下，突然从床上站起来。

陈立农抬头看去，昏暗的房间里男孩眼睛的水光格外的明亮。他忍不住将声音放轻，问：“怎么了？”  
范丞丞顿了一下，又像是突如其来的别扭。  
“我要回家了。”

范丞丞走得快且匆忙，就好像他突如其来的到来。  
陈立农还坐在那张转移上，靠背往后倚的时候会有轻微的声响。他靠在上面，抬头盯着斑驳的天花板。这个不大的房间有时候会让他感到太过空旷，空气中少了一个人的呼吸，风扇吹出的热风拂过头发，也吹散了好不容易堆积起来的快乐。

他们的关系好像一下子冷了下来。  
几天后吃饭的时候母亲问：“听说丞丞跟你们班的同学去旅行了哦，你怎么没有一起去，不要整天待在房间里，对身体不好，有空也要一起出去玩玩啊，这点钱不能省。”  
陈立农耙着饭，囫囵地回答：“想提前学一下编程，不是为了省钱，等我现在在做的东西做完，可能也会经常出门。”

等回了房间，打开朋友圈看见范丞丞发的照片，那种久违的心脏收缩才又一次降临到身体。  
说再多的不在意，都好像是在骗自己。

 

07.

再见的时候已经到了开学。  
他们大学在邻市，范姐姐开了车兜到家里，要将他顺路捎去学校。

陈立农没有带太多的东西，暑假做的程序成功地买了出去，足够他大学4年的学费和开销，他也不需要像从前那样节俭。  
他把行李放进后车箱，里面塞了范丞丞的两个大箱子，勉强还能装下他的小箱子。

背着包坐进后座的时候范丞丞正好看过来。男孩好像比假期开始的时候更白了，陈立农只听说他在外面玩了一个暑假，却没办法将眼前这人跟疯玩了一个暑假的人联系到一起。  
范丞丞不是轮廓特别深邃的类型，除了下颌骨有棱角之外，他整张脸是削瘦又带着柔软线条的。三个月的时间他好像彻底长开，微笑起来已经不剩下多少稚气，反倒像朵气息清幽的玉兰花。  
他瘦了好多，陈立农不记得记忆中的大学初他是不是也消瘦了这么多。

开到邻市有近两个小时的车程。  
后座上还堆着范丞丞带的大包小包，占了个座位，陈立农坐进去后正好挨着男孩的肩膀。

“农农。”范丞丞轻声地喊，脑袋靠过来，“借我靠一会儿。”  
范姐姐在前座笑，手扶着方向盘：“太早了，他还没完全睡醒呢，别理他，让他靠行李就行。”  
陈立农笑了笑没说话，范丞丞脑袋在他肩上蹭了两下，毛茸茸的，像小猫的脑袋，他甚至想挠一挠小猫的下巴。

范丞丞睡得很快。  
他用了款陈立农不熟悉的香水，很淡，木质的香味萦绕在鼻尖，随着车子平稳的行驶，在车内空调凉意的包裹下渐渐像花朵一样盛开。  
陈立农在这股香味里不知不觉地阖上眼，他靠过去，温热的额头抵着他的脖子，手摸索着将男孩瘦瘦的手腕握住，意识一点点地随着轻柔的音乐飘远。

醒来时已经到了邻市的市区，范丞丞正揉着眼，他几乎是下意识地抓住那只手，“不要揉眼。”  
男孩红红的眼睛看过来，两人靠得好近，呼吸都贴到一起。陈立农将那只手松口，掩饰地轻咳了一声：“细菌会跑进眼睛里，不要揉眼。”

范丞丞眨了眨眼，轻轻应了一声，脑袋从他肩膀离开。  
陈立农慢半拍地察觉到肩膀的酸麻，掌心好像有什么东西在动，他不由得握紧，握完过后才反应过来是男孩的手。  
睡着前只是虚虚环着对方手腕的手不知道什么时候下滑到了手掌，十指紧扣的交握方式让掌心紧贴在一起，渐渐熨出潮湿，缠在一起其实算不上舒服。

他无声地将手收回来，范丞丞也缩回去。  
好一会儿，男孩才问他：“你编程学得怎么样？”  
他把这段时间的收获简单地说了一下，又问对方：“在外面玩得开心吗？”

男孩用手指抠着裤子。  
他有在不开心。陈立农几乎立刻意识到，这种近乎本能的了解让人酸涩又无奈，却又不敢去戳破。

“挺好玩的，我还给你带了礼物，晚点拿给你。”范丞丞朝他笑了笑，笑容好浅，男孩根本不懂掩饰。  
车子驶到地方，范姐姐像是没有发现他们奇怪的氛围，开了后车箱，让他们自己下车拿箱子。

他们的宿舍确实离得很近，紧挨着，两栋楼的中间连着通道。  
范丞丞住在五楼，陈立农住在四楼。

范姐姐没有在学校逗留太久，带着他们报道，又帮着范丞丞收拾好了床铺就离开。  
晚饭的时候陈立农穿过楼道来找他，他正背着包，跟室友说笑，眼睛笑得弯弯的，陈立农好长时间都没再见到这样的笑容。

他那刚认识的舍友将手搭在他肩上，说话时鼻尖几乎要碰上他的脸，陈立农还记得他总是这样讨人喜欢，有谁会讨厌一个从头到脚都写着干净的男孩呢。  
“农农。”范丞丞的声音将他拉了回来，男孩和室友一起站在他跟前，有种无声的窘迫挤压着呼吸和大脑。  
他抿了下嘴唇，调整好了呼吸，朝男孩笑了下：“本来要找你一起去吃饭，不过你们好像约好了？”

范丞丞的室友倒是很热情，笑着要他一起，他看向范丞丞低垂的眼，男孩没有看他，不知道是没有意识到，还是故意在躲他。  
陈立农才感受到这样一言不发的冷战有多可怕。  
想象和现实是完全的两回事，刚回到这个年纪的时候他可以断掉这份关系仅是感到遗憾，但那时候他记忆中他们已经分别了十年，再多的遗憾也只是遗憾，而现在他们又一次地熟悉起来，他回忆起了恋人的笑容，回忆起了恋人的柔软，回忆起了恋人的快乐，再一次地习惯了陪伴，要再分开好像变得比当初的分别还要可怕。

“一起吧。”范丞丞说。  
男孩将手伸过来，指尖温热，碰着他发凉的手腕，他不由自主地握住。  
他的掌心还是烫的，比范丞丞的皮肤还烫，掌下的手好像颤了一下，男孩扑簌簌的睫毛抬起看他，眼睛里的水光有种无声的情绪，一直蔓延过来。

 

08.

开学的军训过去后学院开始了正式的课程，陈立农和范丞丞的接触一下子又变得少了起来。  
一年级的课业并不繁重，大把的空闲时间里他除了用来计划新的app编写之外，剩下的大半都被范丞丞开学那天看着他的眼神占据。

他习惯范丞丞用熟稔的，爱恋的，冷淡又尖锐的眼神看着自己，却很少见过对方那样的眼神。  
像是有着期待，又怯怯的藏着，有点伤心，又有点恋眷。  
他觉得自己像是只困兽，被困在过去和现实的边界，到哪边好像都不对。

哪怕这样，有限的几次接触里，范丞丞还是和他的舍友熟悉起来。  
宿舍里的其他三个都住在本地，临近国庆，还没放假他们已经开始收拾东西。陈立农打算用这七天把新的app程序编写出来，妈妈听说他不回家之后已经约好了同事到九寨沟旅游。  
范丞丞不知道为什么也不回去，难得的长假，整个校园空了九成，范丞丞他们宿舍也只剩下他一个。

陈立农前一天晚上弄到很晚，第二天在敲门声中醒来的时候好像回到了暑假的时候。  
他从上铺下来的时候差点踩空，赤着脚打开门，范丞丞迎着阳光站在外面，栗色的头发有着柔软的光泽。  
“还没起床啊？”男孩笑眯眯地说，手里提着油条和豆浆，进来的时候擦着他的肩膀。

陈立农闷闷地嗯了一声，到阳台去洗漱。  
范丞丞倚靠着阳台的门框，穿了条只到膝盖的短裤，修长白皙的小腿露在外面。

脑袋渐渐转醒过来。  
他有些搞不清范丞丞的想法，他们都变了好多，已经都不是记忆中的样子。  
两人吃过早餐，范丞丞问他：“你还记得后天是你生日吗？”

陈立农倒是没忘，却也没打算过。  
范丞丞瞪了他一眼，眼睛一转又笑起来，“今年的生日你没有陪我过，我喝了好多酒，我爸说我酒量还不错。”  
他当然记得范丞丞的酒量还不错，是与生俱来的好，刚开始的时候喝多了还会醉，随着大学四年慢慢地喝多了之后，越来越难醉。陈立农没有他这样的好运气，他是容易醉的体质，为了能有他这样的酒量，不知灌了多少酒，才能应付工作之后让人晕头转向的应酬。

“所以呢。”他好整以暇地问。  
范丞丞靠过来，眯着眼，狭长的眼睛又有点像小狐狸。  
“你生日我陪你喝酒吧。”

他噙着鼻音，软软的。  
陈立农总是会捏捏他的鼻尖，但如今好像显得太亲密。  
只是低头看着他，忍着躁动的情绪，笑着答应：“好啊。”

他又问：“我宿舍也没人，这几天我跟你挤一挤？”  
陈立农看了眼他揪到衣服上的手。  
“好啊。”

晚上真的躺在床上，范丞丞蜷着身体靠过来，温热的鼻息吐在他后颈，像只靠着他取暖的小动物，陈立农数着绵羊，僵硬地强迫自己睡着。  
男孩将手环过来，绵长的呼吸也贴着他，还未长得像后来那么结实的，柔软的身体也贴着他。

他转过身，蜷缩着的男孩在墙壁和自己之间，白皙的脸颊在呼吸中一起一伏，红润的嘴唇在黑暗的微光中有淡淡的光泽泛出来。  
陈立农被欲望打败，爱情的种子跳出隔离带扎进土里，在他严防死守的时候无声地生根发牙。

他觉得自己很傻，彻底分开的十年都没能磨干净的感情，怎么可能在回到最热烈的时候转而变淡？  
男孩再钻进他怀里的时候他没有再拒绝。  
怀里熟悉的温度，熟悉的曲线几乎要让他喟叹出声。

 

09.

生日那天范丞丞到外面买了蛋糕，是陈立农最喜欢的巧克力蛋糕。  
他们在宿舍里吃完了一磅的巧克力蛋糕，范丞丞才从袋子里拿出半打啤酒，开了一听之后插了根习惯，坏笑着递给他。  
“给，没喝过酒的小男孩。”

陈立农觉得他得意的样子太好笑，没有反驳，只是把吸管拿掉，才慢腾腾灌了一口。  
平心而论，啤酒算不上好喝的酒，三十多岁的他就算喝酒也更喜欢红酒，但在这个年纪，啤酒才是最受男孩们追捧的酒水。

范丞丞也跟着喝，喝得比他更快，显然不是第一次喝。  
陈立农喝完半罐的时候男孩已经喝掉了一整罐，白皙的面颊在灯光下浮着一层淡淡的粉色，支着下巴眯着眼看过来，脖子的线条拉得很长，锁骨上两个小痣往外散发着慵懒的性感。

他觉得自己有些醉了。  
“喝快点儿。”男孩压着嗓子催促，伸长了手过来扶着易拉罐的底部，不让他轻易放下。  
一罐啤酒很快就到了底，范丞丞又开了罐新的，再喝的时候脸上的红晕蔓延到了耳朵，像刻意画出来的，红得很漂亮。

喝到一半，他有些迷糊，眯着眼，模模糊糊地看见男孩靠过来，冰凉的手落在脸上，掌心的温度贴着他发烫的脸，他忍不住蹭着，男孩在他头顶轻轻地笑了一声。  
他感觉到柔软的触觉落在脸上，从额头到眼角。

“农农。”范丞丞低声叫他，柔软的触感压在大腿上，他手摸到凹陷的腰线，男孩像是下意识地想躲，最后却反倒拉住他的手，放到自己的腰上。  
那种陷在现实和幻想的感觉又来了，手顺着熟悉的腰线往上，钻进衣服里，摩挲着光滑的皮肤。

男孩的身体间乎柔软和柔韧，没有肌肉群簇拥，也不像女孩软得一掐好像就会出水。他拈着男孩的胸口，听见久违的低喘声，下意识地吻过去。  
范丞丞顺服得在他的掌心里盛放，他仿佛有过一瞬间的清醒，但男孩捧着他的脸亲吻下来夺走了他所有的理智。

他们的唇舌都还残留着巧克力混杂着酒水的复杂味道，男孩手探进他的裤子，笨拙地将他挑起。  
陈立农将他从身上抱下来，从后面将他压在桌上，拉下他的裤子。

修长的双腿好像在打着颤，他摸进干涩的入口。  
范丞丞像是轻轻叫了一声，又很快将下唇咬住，没有挣扎，任由他的手指进去。

陈立农的血液好像烧了起来，范丞丞的味道好香，混杂着酒水让醉意来的更重，他摸到了地方，弯着腰往那里压按，低头要在男孩圆润的肩膀。  
范丞丞的声音还是那样的好听，比记忆中更稚嫩，带着哭腔，好像真的在哭，又好像忍着。  
为什么要忍着？范丞丞从来没在他面前忍过，他的恋人像天空的鸟，像自由的风，像无法捕捉的云。

他更加往前地靠过去，空出的那只手摸索着捏住范丞丞的下巴，亲吻的时候咸涩的液体也跟着吮进口腔。  
陈立农又加进一根手指，恋人的叫声好软，绵长得钻进耳朵，直喊进他的骨头，他有些坚持不住，将人翻过来，扶着自己挤了进去。

范丞丞将手环上来，蜷起身体，脑袋靠在他的肩膀。  
他将男孩抱起，这一下进得很深，范丞丞痛得在他耳边叫他的名字，用的“陈立农”，他们只有吵架的时候才会这样，陈立农捏着他后臀的软肉，“农农，叫我农农。”  
男孩断断续续地跟着他叫，声音像是要碎掉。

陈立农觉得心口好痛，脑袋也好痛。  
他摩挲着男孩的后脑，不知道为什么地呢喃：“丞丞，丞丞，我爱你，别走，我也不走，我再也不走……”  
他觉得自己被抱得更紧，潮湿滚烫的液体彻底濡湿了肩膀，他的T恤湿了一大片，贴着皮肤，那是恋人的泪水。

滚烫的，灼人的，让人心碎的泪水。

陈立农深深地撞击着怀里的身体，范丞丞的叫声让他觉得自己快把人给撞散了，但那种想念了太久的满足感充斥着他的每根神经，他像失去理智的野兽一样地蛮干。  
等彻底发泄出来之后才勉强清醒过来。

范丞丞缩在他怀里哭花了脸，抽抽噎噎地揪着他的衣服。  
他浑身上下都没有力气，抱着男孩滚到了地上，拽了被子把人裹起来。

地板好凉，寒气从脑袋后背和不着片缕的下半身往身体里钻，他却完全不想动，只有手有一下没一下地揉着怀里傻瓜的脑袋。  
傻瓜范丞丞好半天才缓过劲来，趴在他身上，枕着他的胸口小声地叫他：“陈立农。”  
“叫农农，笨蛋。”

范丞丞手指在他胸膛说戳了戳，力道好轻，又没指甲，像是在挠痒。陈立农将男孩捉住，就握着那根作乱的手指，任由怀里的人挣扎了好一会儿，也没将手松开。  
男孩泄气地咬在他胸口：“你不是醉了吗！”  
“醉了。”陈立农又揉了揉他，“刚醒。刚刚有没有弄痛你？”

怀里毛茸茸的脑袋左右晃了晃。  
陈立农的角度只能瞧见男孩的发顶，这个发色很适合男孩，像只皮毛蓬松的小橘猫，他用下巴抵着怀里的脑袋，男孩的呼吸浅浅的，好像快睡着。  
但他又突然听到他细声问。  
“你喜欢我吗？”

陈立农下意识将他抱紧，就好像他是唯一的暖源。  
记忆里自己其实很吝啬于说喜欢和爱。先表白的是他，往后每一次说喜欢和爱的却都是范丞丞。  
他在越来越漫长的生活里变得越来越内敛和少语，年少时的活泼好像莫名得变得好远，而范丞丞却还是像十八九岁的时候，追逐也就变得让人疲惫。

后来……  
后来范丞丞会变得越来越冷淡和尖锐，其实都是因为他。

“喜欢的。”他低头亲吻着唇边的发旋，“或者说，我爱你，很爱很爱你。”  
范丞丞在他怀里缩起了肩膀，男孩高兴起来总是爱这样。

他听见怀里传来细细的笑声，胸口的衣服几乎要被揪烂了。  
“我也很爱你呀，陈立农。”  
男孩笑里的甜蜜都从话语里冒出来。

 

10.

有过一次因为矛盾而分手十年之后，陈立农更加珍惜这段感情。  
毕业后他们还是跟家里出了柜，大抵是因为这次他们流露出的细枝末节要更多，还各自偷偷打了预防针，哪怕家里反对，也没有记忆中那么激烈。

陈立农大三的时候就创立了公司，总部在大学城里，范丞丞留校当了音乐老师，上班的时间少，休息的时间多，也会在家里写写歌。  
这种生活和记忆中的全然不同，开始的时候陈立农也并没有信心能过好。

但年纪大了之后，他渐渐明白生活就是磕磕绊绊，总不是一帆风顺，体谅迁就和沟通一样重要。  
范丞丞是个很简单很容易满足的人，他们吵架总是维持不了多久，陈立农学会逼着自己开口，耳根子软的恋人从来都不难哄。

日子一天一天地推进，转眼就过了好几年，父母也渐渐接受，一切都好像在往好的方向走。  
陈立农偶尔也会想起从前，想起记忆中已经为人父的范丞丞领着孩子的模样，他不确定是现在范丞丞过得更好，还是重逢时的范丞丞会更加快乐。  
这种猜测总是没有意义，又萦绕不去。

秋天的时候范丞丞回了趟老家，陈立农公司太忙没有跟着去。  
回来的时候他带回了一个孩子，只有四岁大小，是个男孩，个子很小，被范丞丞抱着，脸型很像范丞丞，下垂眼睛却更自己有点像。

陈立农脑子有些转不过来。  
范丞丞亲了亲小孩儿的脸蛋，朝他眨了眨眼。他只是看着他不说话，那小孩很怕生，将脑袋埋进范丞丞肩膀，细声细气地说：“我想睡觉。”  
“好好好。”范丞丞抱着他进屋里，陈立农没有跟进去，坐在沙发上发呆。

过了有十来分钟，范丞丞才从房间里出来，坐在他身边。  
这人侧身趴进他怀里，枕着他的肩膀咕哝：“小孩子可真难哄。”  
陈立农揉了揉他的后脑：“谁家的孩子？”

范丞丞不说话了。  
陈立农觉得自己有些喘不过气来。

恋人心虚地用手指勾着他的胸口，又是那种挠痒痒似的勾法。  
“可以是我们家的吗？”终于小声地说出口。  
陈立农亲了亲他的额头，也跟着把声音放轻：“什么意思，你说清楚喔。”  
“我亲戚家的小孩，父母出车祸了，爷爷奶奶也不在了，我想领养他。”

陈立农环着恋人肩膀的手差点控制不住力道。  
他将范丞丞的脑袋压在肩上，无声地阖眼，却不断有潮湿的水汽要往外冒，他第一次觉得自己切切实实的是个混蛋。

“可以吗？”范丞丞的声音变得更轻，有小小的祈求。  
“当然可以。”陈立农低头亲他，亲他的额头：“我们可以买间大一点的房子。”  
亲他的眼睛：“还可以给他买只猫，或者狗。”  
又亲在他鼻尖：“我会把他当成自己的小孩。”  
最后亲在他嘴唇：“你想怎么样都可以，我的宝贝。”

范丞丞手臂环上来跟他交换了一个深吻，分开时抵着他额头哧哧地笑，眼眶都是红的。  
他手搭着陈立农的脖子，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖。

“我好爱你哦，怎么办？”  
“我也很爱你，永远爱你。”

-Fin-


End file.
